storybrooke_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Jasmine
"Rajah!Enough!" ''-Jasmine to Rajah, her tiger. '''Princess Jasmine Badroulbadour '''is different princess of sorts. Unlike Aurora and Belle and Snow, Jasmine is, like Cinderella, a working princess. Her Storybrooke counterpart is Jasmine Lewah. She is one of the lesser known princesses in the Enchanted Forest, originally being angry with the other princesses and joining Peter Pan. She is one of the younger princesses, being only 19. She appears in FanofAll's story Dark Horse. History Before The Curse Jasmine lived in her little castle with Rajah and her father, The Sultan, although it is unclear whether or not he survived the curse. Not much is known about her life before the curse, although she states in Dark Hollow she was quite unhappy. During the Curse She is not Shown.It is assumed she joined Peter sometime between Emma's return and Nasty Habits. After the Curse She appears in Nasty Habits, with Lost Boys and Henry.Henry asks why she accompanies them, as she's a girl. Pan explains that she is a princess. And not just any princess. '''His '''princess. And the tiger was allowed only because the damn thing was so important to her. It is revealed that Rajah does not like Pan and Pan doesn't like Rajah either. From the corner, Pan sees Felix return to camp after going to capture Baelfire, now called Neal, who came back to the island for Henry. Felix brings news of Neal's escape, and his discovery of some of their unconscious sentries who were knocked out by a sleeping spell. From this, Pan gathers that Mr. Gold and Neal have reunited and joined forces. Though Felix advises moving Henry to another location before the duo snatch him back, Pan is not afraid of them.Jasmine is visibly restraining Rajah. It appears Rajah is not fond of anyone except Jasmine. When Mr. Gold infiltrates the camp, everyone is put to sleep except for Pan himself. Early on, he calls out a hiding Neal, who then aims and fires an arrow, which Pan catches in his fist by the shaft. Pan commends him for being clever, but realizes too late that Neal coated the arrow's shaft, not the tip, with squid ink. As they make off with an unconscious Henry, Pan mentions the prophecy that Mr. Gold wants to keep from coming true by murdering the boy. Once Neal learns the whole truth about Mr. Gold's previous ploy to kill Henry to prevent the prophecy, he leaves on his own with Henry. Pan and the Lost Boys corner him and steal Henry back. He laments over Neal’s decision to leave Mr. Gold and doing so made him vulnerable without protection, however, if they had not separated, Henry would be the one in danger. Neal asks if Pan will tell him where Henry is, Pan smirks. At the sound of Henry groggily waking up, Pan ushers some of the Lost Boys to take a shouting Neal away to an unknown holding location. Returning Henry to camp, Henry wakes up and finds Jasmine sitting beside his bed,Rajah in tow. Henry is wary as the tiger crawls on the bed, but is reassured by Jasmine that he won't bite. As Pan enters, Rajah lets out a roar. Jasmine leaves an astonished Pan and Henry,followed by Rajah. Pan tells Henry to consider himself lucky, as Rajah doesn't usually like anyone other than Jasmine. Henry tells Pan about his dream Pan gives comforts Henry with the knowledge that it makes sense for him to dream about both things lost as well as hopes of his family coming to rescue him, but soon he will find new things to dream of that will come true. He shares his own experience of having once done that, revealing Neverland as a place where new dreams are born and believes Henry can bring that magic back. He also offers up himself and the Lost Boys as Henry's new family. Then, Pan announces he will be playing a song in honor of Henry. This time, Henry hears the pipe notes and is drawn into the dancing crowd. Jasmine flashes Henry a smile before going to Pan's side. She makes another appearance in Dark Hollow, while she is seen to be a little angry at Pan's interactions with Wendy. After which, she scolds him for making her feel shunted. They argue briefly, before She says "If you want me on your side, I need to know that ''I ''have ''You ''first." He responds to this by bestowing to her a kiss. She is seen in in Going Home and she exaplins to the other princesses right before she's frozen with them, that she has chosen to become a Hero again. She realized Pan had betrayed her and no longer cares for him. Pan calls out to her one last time, but she simply turns away. Once Storybrook is erased, she returns to her palace with Rajah. As the scene fades out, Feel This Moment by Pitbul and Christina Aguilera plays. Personality Jasmine is an adventurous princess with little fear. She is very loyal and loving, but is also a force to be reckoned with. She is initially angry with the other princesses, who used to tease her for her age. She eventually realizes that Pan was just using her, and she vowed to protect Henry at all costs. She is not one for frivolties and subtleties. Quotes *"Rajah,Enough!" *"Pan is our guest." *"I'm capable of anything.And everything." *"If you want me on your side, I need to know that ''I ''have ''You first!" Category:Princess Category:Hero Category:Characters